sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Chase
Name: Anna Chase Gender: Female Age: 18 (had birthday on day of abduction) Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Anime/manga, cosplay, horror media, listening to music, boys Appearance: Chase has long dark hair, that has grown down to the middle of her back, and with a straightly cut bang line. She usually wears it down, but on occasion wears it in different ways, such as in pigtails, a messy ponytail, or with a headband. Her eyebrows are about the same color, and neatly trimmed. She has a rounded, childish face, with huge, wide bright grey eyes. She has a small, pointed nose, and a wide mouth with thin lips. Both of her ears are pierced, and she often wears small earrings in them. Chase tends to wear make-up, such as red lipstick, eyeliner, and foundation. A few indications of sleep loss, such as lines under her eyes, can be seen in her facial features. As a result of her poor vision, she alternates between contact lenses and glasses. She stands at a 5’0, and weighs 100 pounds; just 2 pounds underweight. Chase is somewhat pale, due to the fact that she does not go outside as much as her classmates. Due to her facial features, her figure, and some of her personality traits, other classmates often mistake her for a freshman, or on rare occasions younger, even though she appears to be developing normally. Many of her outfits tend to be on the dark side, though not necessarily entirely black. She seems to like wearing casual dresses and skirts, although occasionally with a small amount of lace. On occasion, her outfit has a tattered look to it, caused by her modifying it for a certain appearance. It’s worth noting that she usually shops at the thrift store for her clothes, although she does wear some store-bought new clothes. She also tends to wear black fingerless gloves, and doesn’t feel right without them on. Chase sometimes wears chained jewelry that she found at the thrift store for cheap. On her neck she tends to wear simple chokers or ties whenever she feels that it requires an accessory there. On the day of the trip, she was wearing a basic knee-length casual black dress, with long sleeves and a row of black buttons on the top half, and gym shorts underneath. With it, she wore black-and-white striped stockings with black combat-style boots, a cross pendant around her neck, and her trademark fingerless gloves. She went on the bus with her glasses on, but some time before the actual abduction she took them off and placed them into her bag to go to sleep. Biography: Anna Chase (known mostly by her last name among her fellow students) was born in St. Paul, the only child to her parents. Chase was a fairly unremarkable child once she entered school. She was a bit of a “crybaby” very early on in schooling, and would cry much more often than other students. However, aside from this, Chase was a happy child, and eventually seemingly grew out of her “crybaby” status by the time her third grade year was over. At nine, it was discovered that Chase was nearsighted, and as a result, she got prescription lens to help her see well. She still wears her glasses, but mostly wears contact lenses these days. There were other girls at her school with the same first name as her. Sometimes, it got confusing when one student would be referring to one Anna, and Chase herself would answer. In addition, she hated being referred to as “Anna C.” each time she went to school. Eventually, around 4th grade, she decided to go by her last name whenever she was talking among her fellow students. To this day, it has stuck, and most of her classmates refer to her by her surname instead of her given name. However, most family members, some teachers, and the occasional student sometimes use her first name to refer to her. As she grew older, she grew an interest in horror media. Chase would often find a slasher movie to watch whenever she and her parents went out to the video rental store. Each time this happened, her father would often try to remind her that the movie was scary, and he should watch it before her, to see if “it got too frightening”, and even if they were good enough in his eyes he would watch them with her. As the years went by he allowed her to watch them all by herself, as long as she wouldn’t stay up all night or have nightmares. In the present, she still likes horror media, and currently owns a modestly sized collection of various media with fairly dark themes. Her tastes in horror seems to be more in the dark and psychological themes nowadays, however, she shows appreciation for slasher movies, zombie films, vampire movies, and so on. Chase happens to be a fan of Hitchcock’s work in particular. She also shows a fondness of the Bela Lugosi version of Dracula. She also developed an interest in anime and manga, towards the end of freshman year. Her first anime was The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, which an online stream had been linked to her by a friend from school. Soon, she was watching anime by herself, and reading online manga. The following year, she made plans to go to an anime convention. Chase found out about a hobby known as “cosplaying”, in which people would dress up like their favorite characters. Chase came up with a costume ahead of time, and once she arrived at the con, enjoyed being dressed up and seeing what everyone else had to wear. Around convention time she can be seen working on a new cosplay for the next one, using various supplies that she had found in multiple ways, including her favorite thrift store, old hand-me-downs, occasionally things she bought off the web, and other methods. Most pictures and videos she has uploaded online show her in some kind of costume, and often in character as to who has dressed up as. Chase also spends a fair amount of time online looking at pictures and videos of other people’s cosplays, sometimes commenting on them. As for her tastes in anime and manga, although her tastes match those she shows in other media, she also happens to be a fan of things like Lucky Star, the aforementioned Haruhi Suzumiya, and similar shows. She also happens to listen to music fairly frequently. On her iPod, she has such things as Voltaire, Siouxsie and the Banshees, The Cure, Switchblade Symphony, various songs from her favorite anime, Duran Duran, Daft Punk, and others. Chase often pulls it out when bored, and has a habit of attempting to sing along to some of the songs. Some of the songs are outside of her vocal abilities, much to other student’s displeasure. Others have described Chase as a little “boy crazy”, as she is often discusses the male students at her school when among her friends. She is particularly prone to becoming infatuated with people she knows at Bayview, and often has a “crush of the month”, as others have described it. She has been known to have an infatuation on one person for a period of time, and then eventually move on, only to be infatuated with someone else all over again. Despite this, she has not dated in any way, shape, or form, as she is often too shy to actually ask her objects of affection out. However, a change of behavior has been observed when she around a crush of hers, leading some people to catch on whenever she has a new one. At this moment, it would seem that she has developed a fondness for one of her classmates, Jonathan Jarocki. Surprisingly, recently she asked him out to prom, and found out that he very likely reciprocates her feelings, to the point of giving Chase her first kiss. At this point, they could easily be considered a couple, making this Chase's first relationship. At school, her fellow students consider her a little eccentric, to the point where some students are actually afraid of her. She can have a particularly dark sense of humor at times, sometimes referencing shows or otherwise that she likes. In addition, she has some idiosyncrasies, such as referring to objects and people with nicknames that she thought up at the top of her head, or asking random questions that have little to do with a conversation, and no apparent indication of how she came to ask it. This, along with her strange thought process and interests, has left a few of her classmates "weirded out". However, she has managed to find a few good friends, and has been known to be quite friendly, if a little timid in new social situations. In class, she overall tends to get Bs. Overall, she tries not to make a decision unless she feels certain it is the best choice of action, and although it sometimes takes a while for her to make a decision, she tries her best to make wise choices in her actions, so that things won’t get worse. In short, she plans out her actions, and makes sure that she feels it is a good idea. She can also be somewhat observant, and pay attention to minor details, such as someone’s body language. This helps her with her hobby of cosplaying, seeing as detail in the costume is often considered important among cosplayers. However, she has been known to react to stress. When things get rough, she has a tendency to get emotional, and react to her situation dramatically. As a result, she often becomes ill when under stress, such as when a test is coming up. Although she has seemingly grown out of her “crybaby” tendencies from her childhood, she still has been known to cry while upset. However, she tries to keep a calm and cheerful expression, out of fear that she would be seen as a weak individual, based on other people’s reactions to such behavior, and only nowadays cries when she is alone. Lately, there has been a bit of drama in her household. Namely, her father had fallen ill with a heart disease, and was only just recently released from the hospital. He had been discovered to have it around 8 months ago, and it has been rough on both Chase and her family. As a result of this, Chase has shown signs of stress, including some indication of sleep loss. She tries not to talk about it with other students, for the same reason as to why she doesn’t cry around others; she does not want to come off as “weak”, even if she has legitimate reasons to be upset. Deep down, she is still concerned about her father, and often attends his check-ups with him, to see if he is all right. Chase also tries to remind him to not stress himself out, and tries to do tasks for him, such as making dinner or keeping the house clean whenever her mother is away. It would seem that one of her worst fears is losing her father. Chase has a stubborn side, in spite of her seemingly timid personality at times. Whenever she feels that she needs to say or do something, there is a good chance she will act on it. She has been known to keep a belief despite evidence to the contrary, and it can be hard to shake her off a thought process once she is started. This has annoyed others on occasion. Chase currently works at a local fast food restaurant. Very often, she comes home annoyed with the job, often referring to it by not so loving terms. However, she keeps the job out of fear that her family might become low on money as a result of her father’s medical care, and has considered not going to the convention next year for the same reason, though she has not officially decided. However, she dreams of one day not having to work at fast food, and getting a more serious job, though she has not officially settled on one. Chase has considered being an elementary schoolteacher, based on what she feels she could personally do. Advantages: Chase is surprisingly stubborn, and if she feels that something needs to be done or if she has a viewpoint that needs to be expressed, she will act on it. In addition, she tends to think things over before actually going out and doing them. Chase can also be somewhat observant, as well. 'Disadvantages: She is mostly seen as a little odd by most of the student body, and therefore may have problems getting people to trust her, no matter how exactly she treats them. She also has bad eyesight, which could very well be a hindrance. Finally, she has been known to get emotional and let stress effect her, and the fact that she tries not to let said emotions out might harm her in the long run. Designated Number: Female Student no. 10 --- Designated Weapon: Syringe of glucagon Conclusion: Happy biiiirthday to yoou, happy biiirthday to yoou, happy biiirthday dear woooorm foood, happy biiirthday to yoooou! The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''KamiKaze '''Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Syringe of glucagon (designated, to Gracie Wainright), Crowbar (from Aston Bennett, discarded), Bersa Thunder 380 (from Marty Lovett, to Aston Bennett), Crossbow pistol (from Michelle O'Cain; presumably taken by STAR), shovel (discovered next to Joshua Krakowski's grave; presumably taken by STAR) Allies: Ben Powell, Marty Lovett, Michelle O'Cain, Aston Bennett, Joshua Krakowski, Eiko Haraguchi, Brendan Wallace, Peter Siu, STAR, Jonathan Jarocki, Dawne Jiang Enemies: Gracie Wainright, Alex Rasputin, Aston Bennett, Michelle O'Cain, Rachel Gettys, Nick Reid, Kitty Gittschall Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Chase is partially inspired by a non-SOTF character her handler created, that was a serial killer. The concept was a sane, rational, and yet somewhat quirky version of the character, as a good guy (at least at first), and in a more realistic setting than the one the original character was in. Eventually, it resulted in Chase's current personality. *As seen in much of her dialogue, it would seem she suffers from stuttering. *Originally her workplace was specified as Jack In The Box, but this was retconned out for v4 proper after learning the restaurant is not anywhere in Minnesota in the real world. *As revealed in her first in-game post, she had broken up with Jon just before getting on the bus. The OOC reason for this was because most handlers who would discuss the pairing had negative thoughts about it. In-universe, it's mentioned that many of Chase's friends did not approve of the relationship, as well as a heavy implication that Chase may have slept with Dawne Jiang during the relationship and called it off out of guilt. Interestingly, this may make Chase another bisexual character in V4. *It's been revealed that Jon's birthday gift to her was an onyx necklace. As of her entrance post to "Life's a Beach", she has hid it in her bra, out of fear that she would be mugged a second time and it being the only place she could think of stashing it. *According to her handler, after the escape Chase grew up to become a teacher at Bayview Secondary. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anna, in chronological order The Past: *Picture Show Pre-Game: *Food For Thought *Love Means What It Means *The Odd Couple *Let The Dance Begin! *Looking At Stars Is Still Romantic, Right? V4: *Break Up And Break Down *So What Do We Do Now? *Life's A Beach *Wind In The Willow *And As If It Couldn't Get Any Worse *Amazing Journey/Sparks *Later, Buddy *Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This *Sacrifice Sheep to GOD! *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Have It Your Way *You Are (Not) Alone *Final Fates *All The People We Used To Know Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anna Chase. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Alright! Thoughts time! If Aileen is like an old dog that I raised from a puppy, Chase is like an old and busted car that has problems working from time to time but I still like it. She had her flaws, definitely. She had a number of aborted arcs that never went anywhere, okay. She often stressed me out, what with the drama heaped upon her and all that. But did I like her? Yup. I do wish she was allowed to be her quirky self more often and be allowed to... you know, actually do SOMETHING other than being traumatized (I wanted something fun! I was seriously getting all jealous of a bunch of characters because their handlers were doing something fun, interesting, and exciting with them while I had Chase being emo. I also wanted Chase to be a bit more proactive as well, but that's another issue). But she was pretty decent. There are some things I really wish I could undo with her, but I would be interested in writing her again sometime in the future, either for another RP or in Second Chances. I genuinely like Chase even if no one else does. That is a fact.- KamiKaze *Other people like Chase, Kami! She's one of my favorite rescued kids, personally, for a few reasons. Of course, it helps that she got some good attention and development after her rescue. Even in the game, though, Anna had some really good stuff going on. There were, yes, some rough patches. A few plots felt like they got aborted, leaving some gaps, and Anna was often forced into the background by her more assertive companions, but she was a character with a lot of emotional resonance. She had good moments. I quite liked her interaction with Nick Reid, which let Anna have some more weighty decisions. Anna also probably my favorite lengthy, introspective one-shot of V4 (and there were quite a few kicking around). Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This gives a very interesting look into Anna's mind, and shows the real, dark side of all she's been through. Anna had very good scenes on her own. In fact, I feel like her solo threads (including in post-game) are where she really came into her own, and I recommend everyone check them out for a slightly different perspective on a character. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors